


Sated

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Family Dinners, Found Family, Gen, Speaker's gender is not specified, Unnamed Seer - Freeform, but I didn't name all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Speaker and Seer sometimes like getting out of their house.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Seer (Speaker), Speaker & The Cowles Family
Kudos: 1





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Just some of Speaker's perspective on the Cowles family.

This table is like a well-tended fire, you think. Back home, where it’s just you and your sister, there is _warmth_ between the two of you, but sometimes it also sinks in just how much it feels like sitting down in a chair that’s just been vacated, the presence of whoever was there before you vanishing like a ghost into mist. But here, the warmth is stoked, roaring with laughter and snapping, crackling with the shifting of silverware and plates from hands that (most of the time) barely miss each other. Sometimes it feels like if you get too close, some of the tension between siblings might burn you a little. Or maybe Luke might _literally_ burn you, but you have a modicum of faith left.

You’ve never thought of the ashes left behind by a fire as anything besides dust to clean up, a reminder of what was destroyed, but like this, it feels more like the ashes are a sign of a well-used hearth. A place you can come home to. Maybe even more than the food, that’s why you always leave dinner with the Cowles sated.

Your sister squeezes your leg under the table. You put your hand on hers (warm, alive, welcome), and you smile.


End file.
